The Miraculous Marriage
by VIOLET007
Summary: Violet Gets married and Big secrets are revealed! My first piece so go easy ;-) PLEASE REVIEW


Disclaimer: All characters used in this story are not mine, they belong to Lemony Snicket   
  
CHAPTER 1 

"Oww!" Violet screamed. It was Thursday evening and the eldest Baudelaire was preparing a big meal for her date tomorrow, and cut her finger. It was a minor scratch but Violet paid no attention all her thoughts were focused on her love Quigley Quagmire. They had only been dating for a year but they had been through so much together it felt like 6. Together the Quagmires and the Baudelaires gotten away form Olafs clutches for what they felt was the final time. Violet remember the day so clearly. …

It was 4 years ago and the Baudelair s were being pulled swiftly down the newly unfrozen Stricken Stream. " Quigley!!" Violet screamed She knew he couldn't hear her the stream had separated them about 5 minutes ago and he was far away. Violet couldn't hold it back any longer and she began to cry. Not just about Quigley but about all the misfortune that had come their way. Their home, their parents, their friends, and their childhood had all gone up in smoke.

"Don't worry Violet" Klaus patted his older sister on her shoulder " He'll be okay, we'll all be okay." But Klaus himself couldn't help wondering if the words he was speaking were true.

"Platy." Sunny said which meant something like, " Our predicament does seem dire but we have managed to survive through awful things before, and we can do it again."

"Sunnys right." Said Klaus as he tried to ring out his soaked sweat-shirt. " We managed to escaped form Olaf's clutches 10 times! We just have to stick together and keep our hopes up."

Violet looked into her brothers eyes and realized he was right. She was about to give her brother a hug when a huge jolt startled her. The Stream had suddenly started moving much faster. The eldest Baudelaire looked up. To her horror she realized the stream was approaching a large waterfall.

CHAPTER 2 

"What are we going to do!?!" Klaus wondered aloud. The waterfall was fast approaching he looked to his sister for help, and a sudden burst of hope filled his body when he did so. Because when he looked at Violet he realized she was tying her hair up in a ribbon.

The gears in violets head were spinning. "Klaus" Violet said " Give me your notebook." Klaus gave he the notebook without hesitation. As quickly as she could Violet unraveled the wire that held Klaus's notebook together. She gave the heap of papers back to Klaus and took out the knife that had saved them once before and hoped it would do the same now.

She wrapped the wire around the handle of the knife to keep it from slipping. Then she took a loose string form her poncho and unraveled it before long she had about 15 feet of string. She then tied the string to the knife as well. " Klaus get the toboggan as close the back as you can." Klaus quickly started battling his way to the side, he got about 5 feet away from the bank.

"This is the closest I can get" he shouted "The current is too strong."

"That's fine," Violet shouted back. She then took the knife and threw it as hard as she could down in the ground. It stuck perfectly. And in a few second the string pulled tight and the Baudelaires were temporarily suspended against the water. " Now" Violet shouted over the rush of water " I am going to hold this string and we are going to climb across to the bank, Sunny your first." Sunny was a bit nervous but she moved up the toboggan and began the crawl across the string. Then without warning a car screeched up against the bank and a wicked face stepped out. Count Olaf came out to the edge and he children could see he had an evil smile on his face. " Good bye Baudebrats!" Olaf cackled and then took a knife and cut the string so that the toboggan hurtled forward and Sunny was thrown back to the toboggan.

They were heading faster than ever toward the falls. " I'm out of ideas! I think…" Violet swallowed hard " I think this is the end." Tears filled her eyes along with her siblings, and they held on to each other tight ready for the fall. But suddenly they stopped. Klaus looked up to see what had stopped them, and he found himself speechless. Right in front of them was something he thought he would never see again. In front of them was a semi-broken caravan with a big sign reading

"House of freaks". The Baudelaires were in awe.

"How is this possible?" Klaus questioned

"How is it not in pieces?" Violet wondered.

"Kacky?" Sunny asked which meant something like " What's this brown stuff on the wheels of the caravan?"

" That brown stuff Sunny is a sticky mixture Klaus and I used to stop the caravan." Violet answered. She was still in shock as to how the caravan survived the fall and managed to save them." Ok lets get on to the bank incase the caravan moves." The Baudelaires steeped out on to the bank.

" Wow that was really close." Klaus said. The Baudelaires stood in silence for about 10 second until Sunny spoke up " Olaf!" She shouted "That's right' Violet agreed " Olaf was on the banks not too long ago, do you think he's gone?" Klaus stepped on to the dirt road. " No he's gone I can tell by the tire marks, but we can't stand here forever we should follow the road." So the three children walked down the mountain path. It seemed they had been traveling forever, it reminded them of the thousands of steps they had to climb when they lived at 667 Dark avenue. Just when they thought they couldn't go any further, a miracle happened.****

I must interrupt the story here fellow readers to talk about miracles. Miracles are strange things because a miracle can be so many different things. You might think it was a miracle when your cat wrote its first best seller. Your large neighbor might think it was a miracle when a chocolate delivery truck broke down in front of her house, and I myself thought it was a miracle when I heard my beloved Beatrice was alive, but that, unfortunately, was never proven true. But I believe the miracle the Baudelaires experienced was one of the greatest ever.

" Violet!" Violet heard her name called but she couldn't believe where it was coming from. The voice was not coming form Klaus or Sunny, the voice was coming from above them, the voice belonged to Duncan Quagmire. Violet began to cry tears of joy. All 3 of the Quagmires and their former guardian Hector were safe flying above them in the self sustaining flying home Hector had built. They dropped the ladder and the 3 children climbed aboard…

The rest as they say is history, for now. The children climbed aboard and all went back to the Baudelaires home town where they used their fortune to build an enormous mansion for the 6 of them to live in.****

CHAPTER 3 

Violet smiled remembering how happy they were, and are, to be living together away from Count Olaf who they thought they would never see again. She began to melt the chocolate she would use to make chocolate covered strawberries. She felt so peaceful.

" I can't believe you Klaus! I hate you!"

" Oh, your mad at me! If any one is going to be mad it should be me!" Violet's peace was interrupted, and she went out to the living room to see what was going on. Isadora and Klaus were fighting… again. " Okay you two." Violet, now eighteen became very motherly over Isadora and Klaus. "Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Klaus said my poem was mediocre!" Isadora yelled. Violet rolled her eyes, ever since they had started living together Klaus and Isadora had been dating, but they were constantly in stupid meaningless fights. " I only told her that it mediocre because she told me my research on Robert Frost was wrong!" Klaus spat back "It's true!!" Isadora's face was red with fury " Frost was born in 1952 not 1953!"

" He was not!" Klaus shouted. Violet couldn't take anymore of this " STOP IT! Both of you! I have very important stuff to do and I don't have time to settle your pointless arguments! Now both of you apologize." " I'm sorry Klaus"

"I'm sorry too Isadora." " Now see" Violet said triumphantly " That wasn't so hard."

" Yeah I guess not, but just for the record Frost was born in '53!" " HE WAS NOT"

Isadora shouted back. The 2 began bickering once more.

Violet gave up and walked back into the kitchen where she continued to work But once again she was interrupted. Sunny and Duncan came running in to door covered in mud.

" Guys! Your getting mud everywhere and I just cleaned!"

" Your just uptight because you and Quigley have a date." Sunny said. Then Duncan and sunny exited the kitchen singing a song Violet heard everyday from them.

" Duncan and Violet sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.." Their voices slowly faded. As Violet but her croissant rolls in the oven she thought about what a crazy house this was to live in. Quigley and her had pretty much taken over the role of mother and father for the other siblings, Klaus and Isadora were dating, and because the only two left were Duncan and Sunny they formed a close bond, one which got very annoying around the 3 verse of " Duncan and Violet sittin' in a tree..." But never the less She was glad that they could finally live a normal life without fear of Count Olaf.

CHAPTER 4 

The next morning Violet woke up very excited for her big date and ran downstairs to make sure everything was just perfect. Violet finished up her cooking and cleaning and before she knew it, Quigley was coming down the stairs ready for dinner.

" I brought some roses for my rose." Quigley said and handed Violet a huge bouquet of roses. Violet was used to Quigley's cheesy lines. The two sat down for dinner and by the main course Quigley looked very nervous. " Whats wrong?" Violet asked " Is it the meat because I thought it was a little tender…"

"No it's not the meat. I just have something very important to ask you." Quigley's voice was shaking" "What is it?" Violet questioned.

" Well it's just, we have been through so much together and I love you with my whole heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Quigley got down on one knee and Violet began to cry realizing what Quigley was doing. " Violet" Quigley said

" Would you marry me?" " YES! Oh yes I'll marry you Quigley!' she jumped into his arms and they embraced, both realizing they would be together and happy for the rest of their lives. Cheers came from the adjoining room as Violet and Quigley realized they were being watched by their siblings. Sunny and Duncan had party hats on , Klaus was jumping up and down, and Isadora was crying tears of joy that her brother had found true love.

I'm so sorry my dear readers, but at this part of the story I always get a little teary eyed. Partially because I am so happy for these two lovebirds, and partially because I am still deeply sadden by the thought of the one woman I loved who was taken from me. Beatrice I love you….

CHAPTER 5 

A year later…

" Oh my gosh!!" Violet was panicking it was a hour before her wedding and she couldn't find her veil. Sunny and Isadora had been with her the whole day while Klaus and Duncan spent the day with Quigley. And now Violet, Isadora, and Sunny were frantically trying to find the wedding veil. "Got it!!" Sunny shouted, she then went over and put the veil on her sisters head.

As violet looked at her self in the mirror she suddenly fell to the ground and began to cry. Isadora and Sunny went over to comfort her. " It's okay everyone gets nervous before their wedding." Sunny said " I'm not nervous. It's just that ever since I was little I had looked forward to my dad giving me away at my wedding and now that's impossible." More tears fell from Violets eyes. Now sunny began to cry, even though Sunny didn't have many memories of her parents she missed them as much as her siblings did. Sunny wiped the tears form her eyes and stood up and looked Violet in the eye and said " Violet, this is going to be the happiest day of your life and you just have to know that Mom and dad are here in spirit and are watching you and I'm sure if they were still alive they would be so proud of you." Violets stopped crying and stood up she turned around and looked at Sunny and Isadora. " Thank you." she said and they all embraced.

Quigley, Duncan, and Klaus, were having a much more cheerful time. They were sitting in the pews of the church, no guest had begun to come yet so they were enjoying the serenity of the place the 2 would soon be married. They discussed reception party plans and the bachelor party they had the night before and how good the food was that they were having at the wedding. But no mater how much they tried the three friends could not stop thinking about one thing… where was Olaf. This is a question I also think about every second of everyday. But every time they began to talk about it one of them would remind the others that this is a happy occasion and that it wasn't important right now. If only I could get to them and tell them that it _is_ important and they should come with me on my horse and buggy, but unfortunately I was too late.

The wedding was about to begin. Quigley and his 2 best men Klaus and Duncan stood next to him while Sunny came down the aisle with flowers. There were many guests at the wedding. Mr. and Mrs. Poe, Jerome Squalor, Justice Strauss (who was performing the ceremony), Sir, Principle Nero (he some how got passed security) and Hector were among the hundreds of guests. Then Quigley heard the sound that made his heart jump, the organ began playing the wedding march. He saw his sister come down the aisle, she was a beautiful maid of honor. But nothing compared to what he saw next. Violet was like an angel and just the sight of his love coming toward him made Quigley shed a tear. As Justice Strauss began the ceremony Violet and Quigley both realized how lucky they were to find each other.

"Do you Quigley Quagmire take Violet Baudelaire to have and to hold , for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part."

"I do." Quigley replied

" And do you Violet Baudelaire take Duncan Quagmire to have and to hold , for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part."

"I do." Violet said

" If any has any reason for why these two should not be wed speak now, or forever hold your peace."

" I OBJECT!" Gasps filled the room as everyone turned to see who had made the noise. I'm sorry to say as Violet and Quigley joined everyone else in looking at the one who spoke up, terror filled their bodies as they realized it was none other than Count Olaf.

CHAPTER 6 

There are certain times in a person's life when words cannot express how they feel. You might not be able to find words to express how you feel if a chipmunk asked you to go and join him and his other chipmunk friends in the far off land of Ohio. Quigley was probably not able to find words to expressed how he felt when Violet came down the aisle. And I know I was not able to find words to express my feelings when I finally had to reveal my secret.

Sunny screamed, Violet held onto Quigley, their worst nightmare had come true, Olaf had found them once again. " You Baudebrats ruined my life!" Olaf began to rise from the pew " Once I reached the bottom of the mountain all my associates left me, they said I was too cruel for trying to kill you and they pushed me into the river where I was eventually washed up on-shore and had to live in a cave infested snow nats for **two **years!!" Olaf was now clearly getting angrier as he approached the front of the church. "every second of every day I wondered how you out smarted me and I vowed to get even once I got out of the mountains. Eventually I did manage to escape and I spent the last 3 years at Esme's old apartment plotting. And now there is no one to stop me." With this Olaf picked up Violet by the neck and pulled out a knife. " NO! Don't hurt her." Quigley was now right in front of Olaf. " Get out of here Quagmire." Olaf then knocked Quigley unconscious. " No one to save you now Violet, say goodnight!' Olaf raised the knife above his head , but just before he could hurt Violet, another voice spoke up…mine. " Let her go Olaf!' Olaf dropped the bride and turned around. " You, your dead!" Klaus, Violet, and Sunny couldn't believe their eyes standing in front of them was their father.

"Dad!" Violet cried, she could se his eyes welling up in tears. " But how…" Olaf stumbled over his words. " Kids, there's something you need to know. Your not the Baudelaires… You're the Snickets and I am your father Lemony." The children look very confused, their father continued. " You see when your mother and I became members of V.F.D. It was a noble organization. But then Olaf turned it into evil and the organization split in two. Your mother and I thought it was best if we kept this from you because any good volunteers Olaf found he destroyed. So we changed our name to protect ourselves and you three. Unfortunately he found us and burnt our house to the ground. We were prepared for this, after the dividing of the organization all good volunteers built a secret passageway to another good volunteers house. I thought your mother was right behind me but…" he began to cry " But she died in the fire. My Beatrice…" Silence swept the room. " I have been trying to find you but every time I come close _HE_" pointing to Olaf"Found me and threatened to kill you 3 if I tried to save you."

"But how did you find us?" Klaus asked " I read newspapers trying to find your whereabouts, and then when I saw the weddings page I saw Violet and Quigley, you look just like your parents, and I immediately came here to find you."

" Well your to late" Olaf chuckled, he then began to choke Violet and put a gun to Klaus's head " One step closer Lemony and they'll both die! So what are you going to do, it's you against me and I have a gun" " But he has an army!"

CHAPTER 7 

Hector stood up along with the rest of the guests. Olaf dropped Violet, and put the gun down a look of sheer terror cam over his face. " No this can't be."

"Oh but it is Olaf." Violet recognized the name as Jerome Squalor. All of the sudden everyone in the church ran up and ambushed Olaf , tied him up and sent him to jail. "Hunny" Violets father said " I would like you to meet your fellow volunteers." The children didn't know what to say. They had so many thoughts running through their minds. The main one however was that every where they have gone they had been surrounded by volunteers and didn't even know it. Quigley had just become conscious again and Klaus explained everything that happened. All three of the Snickets gave their father a hug. This wasn't just a regular hug this hug alone stood for the end of all the torment they had gone through. The first one the break the silence was Sunny " But what about the sugar bowl." All the children look up at their father and the volunteers. " Well, the reason for the split was that I used Olaf's sugar bowl while I was making a cake and I lost it, he got a weeeee but mad."

" Wait" interrupted Klaus " Your telling me that all this terror we and you guys have gone through was because you lost Olaf's sugar bowl?"

" Yeah pretty much." replied their father. Everyone looked around and a sudden brake of laughter began. They had every reason to laugh, their lives were rid of evil, they found their father, and everyone was happier than they had been in a long time.****

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Quigley looked into Violets eyes, and as they kissed they both realized how happy they would both be for the rest of their lives.

T HANKS FOR READING!!!!****


End file.
